


Take A Picture Firecrotch.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Jealous [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ian, Gallavich, Jealous Mickey, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Submissive Mickey, Top Ian, dirty talking, mickey rides ian on the floor, shameless us, then ian fucks him on the floor, there is no plot to this whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Honestly there is no plot to this. It's just porn lol.





	Take A Picture Firecrotch.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

"Are you serious?" Mickey asked, "You want to go back to working as a dancer?" 

"I didn't enjoy the job Mick if that's what you're thinking, but the money was amazing." 

"Yeah sure whatever." Mickey spat, walking out of the kitchen and into their bedroom.

Ian sighed when their door slammed shut. He knew Mickey wouldn't like this idea. Not even for the money. Money that would change their life. 

Ian loved Mickey more than anything and anyone else in the world. He was all Ian wanted. Mickey knew that, but Mickey was also a very jealous person. He hated the thought of anyone trying to touch Ian, but Ian also hated the thought of anyone trying to touch Mickey. He knew where Mickey was coming from. 

Now he just had to figure out how to get Mickey to talk to him. He probably put a dresser in front of their door so Ian couldn't get in. The other boy was surprisingly strong.

Ian walked to their bedroom door and tapped lightly, "Mick let me in so we can talk."

"Nope." Mickey replied, "Go talk to some old fat, Viagra using fucker that is trying to stick dollar bills down your fucking shorts." 

"For fuck sake Mickey. I wouldn't be going home with them. I'll be coming home to you just as I always have and I always will. When will you get it through your mind that you're stuck with me." 

"When will you get it through your mind that I don't fucking want anyone else touching you? I don't give a shit if they stick four thousand dollars down your shorts Ian! I don't fucking like this idea." 

Ian honestly had no idea that Mickey felt so strongly about it. 

"Mick-"

"I sound like a possessive asshole I know that." Mickey interrupted, "But it feels like I have lost you so many fucking times over the years and I don't want to anymore Ian. I just, I just fucking love you and I don't-shit, fuck off." 

Mickeys words broke off and Ian could actually hear him starting to cry. Mickey never cried and it broke Ian's heart. 

"I won't take the job Mick. I won't fucking go back I promise, but shit don't cry. And definitely don't cry when I can't be there to comfort you. I'm sorry babe, I was just thinking about the money. I should have thought about you. I love you Mickey so much and I'm not going anywhere. You won't ever lose me." 

It took a few minutes but the door finally opened. Ian could see the tear stains on Mickeys face and he really wanted to punch himself in the face.

He reached for Mickey and pulled him into his chest. Both boys instantly wrapping their arms around the other. Mickey had his face nuzzled into Ian's chest as Ian placed his cheek against the top of Mickeys' head.

"I won't take the job. I'm so sorry Mickey." Ian whispered, "I don't want to be the reason you cry." 

"I'm a jealous asshole." Mickey said, "I can admit that."

"You know I'm jealous too right?" Ian spoke.

Mickey pulled back to look up at the other boy, "Jealous of what exactly? I don't have men dying to put money down near my dick. What could you possibly be jealous of?"

"You don't know how beautiful you are do you Mick? You don't see the men and even women who stare at you when we're out in public. They eye fuck you all the time. If I had a dollar for every person I have seen staring at your ass I wouldn't need to go back to that job. Hell, we wouldn't be living in Chicago that's for sure."

Mickey scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Beautiful my ass fire crotch. You're the one with the looks and the body so I don't know what you're talking about." 

Ian ran a hand down Mickeys back and cupped one of his cheeks causing Mickey to squeal, "You're fucking beautiful Mick and all mine."

He leaned down and licked slowly up Mickey's neck and enjoyed the way the other boy shivered. 

"Ian what the-"

"I'm not going to take the job." Ian whispered against his skin, "I'll find another way to take care of you, but right now I'm going to take care of you in a way I don't need money for. I want to show you how beautiful you are to me."

"Ian shit." Mickey gasped, as the red head brought his palm down and pressed it against Mickeys dick in his sweat pants.

Ian pulled his head up and kissed away the stray tears before cupping Mickeys chin, "I fucking love you. I'm not going anywhere." 

The look in Ian's eyes had Mickeys dick stirring and Ian could feel it. The red head grinned and pressed harder into Mickey's dick.

"Son of a bitch!" Mickey cried, "Stop your teasing then asshole!"

Ian laughed and pressed his lips to Mickey both boys sighing. They both knew that there was no one else. There would never be anyone else, but each time they kissed it felt like the first time.

"Get naked Gallagher." Mickey ordered, tugging at the bottom of Ian's shirt.

Ian grinned and lifted his shirt off and tossed it to the ground, "Your turn."

Mickey rolled his eyes and stripped himself of every article of clothing. Ian licked his lips and let his eyes rake over every inch of skin.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Mickey snapped, "Get your fucking pants off fire crotch."

"Bossy are we?" Ian asked, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down his legs along with his boxers.

"Not bossy, just horny." Mickey corrected.

"Well get on the bed on your hands and knees then Mick. I'll help you out." 

Mickey did as Ian said and let out a happy breath as Ian walked behind him and placed his hands on Mickey's ass. 

He ran his hands up and down each cheek and squeezed them, "I love you more than anything you know that, but shit, Mickey your ass. I fucking love it and I wish I could spent my life just eating it and biting it."

His nails were digging into the soft flesh of Mickeys ass.

"Jesus Ian." Mickey chuckled, "Do we have an obsession?" 

"Yes I do." Ian replied, "Absolutely no fucking shame." 

He groaned and knelt down so he was eye level with Mickey's ass.

"Well since you're such an ass kisser get to kissing." Mickey joked.

Ian grinned and slowly licked up Mickeys right cheek, "No patience Mickey. You never did have any."

"Well my boyfriend is hot as fuck and I'm hard. You do the math." 

Ian spread him open gently and spit. Mickey wiggled a bit at the feeling.

Ian slowly ran his tongue in circles over Mickeys ass and smiled against it as Mickey let out a "fuck yes." 

He slowly pushed his tongue in as his hands grabbed onto Mickeys hips and held him so he couldn't move. 

"Shit." Mickey hissed, nails digging into the sheets, "Fuck Ian."

Ian began eating Mickey out as if he never would again. He fucked into the other boy with his tongue over and over until Mickeys' thighs were shaking and Mickey's head was hanging low due to the pleasure.

Ian reached around and squeezed Mickeys' dick and smiled when he felt how hard it was.

"You want to cum don't you?" Ian whispered, biting down on the top of Mickeys ass.

"Yes." Mickey moaned,

"Mhm." Ian moaned, running his tongue down Mickey's left cheek, "I bet you do. But would you have a problem sucking me off? Want my dick in your mouth?"

"Shit yes!" Mickey cried, "Please Ian."

Fuck Ian loved it when Mickey begged.

Ian rolled Mickey over onto his back and slid up his body so he could kiss him. Their tongues clashed together. They were biting each others lips, sucking the other boys lip into their mouth.

"Let me suck you." Mickey whispered, "Stand up." 

Ian did as Mickey said and watched with lust filled eyes as Mickey got down onto the floor. He pushed himself up onto his knees and slowly ran his hands up Ian's thighs.

"Don't tease."

Mickey pouted, "That's no fun Gallagher. You always tease me." 

He leaned in and circled his tongue around the tip of Ian's dick before wrapping his lips around the head and going down as far as he could.   
Even soft Ian had a huge dick so there was no way in hell that Mickey would get all of it in his mouth when the ginger was hard. 

Ian moaned and tangled his fingers into Mickey's hair, "Thatta boy."

Mickey groaned around Ian's cock at the praise. He moved down until the tip of Ian's dick hit the back of his throat. He gagged a bit, but he didn't remove himself.  
Ian's fingers kept tightening in Mickey's hair with each move Mickey made.

Mickey pulled off and lifted up Ian's dick a little just to lick up the vein on the bottom before grazing his teeth across the skin of Ian's head .

"Son of a bitch." Ian hissed, "Such a pretty mouth."

Mickey looked up at him, "Bet no old fucker at the club could make you feel this good."

Ian rolled his eyes and grinned, "They're never going to get the chance."

"You're right about that." Mickey said, before swallowing Ian's dick again.

Ian let out a louder moan than usual and tugged on Mickeys hair causing Mickey to gag and have liquid running out of his mouth.

"Jesus Gallagher." Mickey gasped, wiping his mouth, "Trying to kill me?"

"Never." Ian said, sliding down to the floor. He cupped Mickeys chin and pulled him in for a hard and long kiss.

"We going to fuck on the floor?" Mickey joked.

"We could." Ian replied, "Want to ride me?" 

"Get your back against the fucking wall and spread your legs." Mickey ordered.

Mickey could be a bossy bottom sometimes but Ian fucking loved it. 

Ian sat up against the wall near their window and spread his legs, "Get over here then Milkovich."

Mickey crawled over causing the lump in Ian's throat to grow. His boyfriend was so fucking hot.

Mickey threw his legs over either side of Ian and tilted Ian's head back so he could kiss him with nothing but tongue. 

Mickey slowly began grinding down on Ian causing Ian's cock to grind up against his ass. Mickey moaned into Ian's mouth, "Son of a bitch."

"Stop dry humping me and put my dick in you." Ian joked.

"Fuck you Gallagher."

But Mickey reached behind him and grabbed Ian's dick watching as Ian bit his lip.

He pressed the head of Ian's dick against his ass and slowly started sliding down. He let go of it when it was snug inside his ass.

"Shit." Ian whispered, grabbing onto Mickey's hips.

"Oh fuck!" Mickey cried, fully seated on Ian's dick.

He put his hands on Ian's shoulders as he slowly sat up and pushed back down.

"Dear God." Ian moaned, "Don't fucking tease!" 

Mickey grinned at Ian and slowed down, "Teasing is fun"

"I'm going to throw you on the floor and fuck you." Ian threatened.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "You say that as if I wouldn't like that."

He began picking up his pace. He would slide up off of Ian and then clench tight around him as he pushed down. It felt as if Mickey was fucking his own air out of himself.

"Fuck such a good dick." Mickey moaned, now bouncing on Ian.

Ian brought a hand down on Mickeys ass causing the dark haired boy to cry out in pleasure. The red head groped one of Mickey's cheeks while the other hand came around and wrapped around Mickeys cock.

"Look so pretty riding me Mick." Ian praised, "So fucking pretty." 

Mickey closed his eyes and let out loud pants as Ian continued to fill him up and hit his prostate. 

"Fuck, fuck,fuck." Mickey moaned, clenching tight around Ian.

Ian thought his dick was going to fall of with how tight Mickey was currently squeezing him.

"Not going to last long." Mickey moaned.

He brought a hand up and placed it on the back of Ian's head and pulled the other boy in for another kiss. Ian's hands ran up Mickeys back and tangled in Mickey's hair as they continued their sloppy make out session.

Mickey was starting to lose his pattern as Ian distracted him with his tongue inside his mouth.

"Fuck me." Mickey whispered, "Just fuck me!" 

And with that Ian rolled Mickey onto his back against the cool hardwood floor. 

Mickeys legs were thrown in the air as Ian fucked into him harder than he thought was possible. 

"Oh shit!" Mickey cried, "Almost there Ian, fuck!" 

Ian wrapped his hand around Mickeys cock and jerked him as fast as he could. Ian was going to cum with Mickey. He wanted to fill Mickey up without telling him. 

"Oh fuck!" Mickey cried, back arching off the ground.

Just as his orgasm hit him Ian came. His thrusts became a little ruthless as he came inside the other boy.

The feeling caused Mickeys' dick to twitch over and over as he came all over himself. 

"Son of a fucking bitch." Ian whispered, pushing Mickeys hair off his forehead.

"Warn a guy will ya?" Mickey joked, a grin on his face.

Both boys were sweaty and roasting but they didn't want to move. Ian slowly pulled out of Mickey and flung to his back on the floor. The cool wood fell amazing against their   
skin.

Mickey looked over at Ian, "I love you Ian. I just don't want you to leave me for some old fat fuck at that club."

Ian looked at him with a smile, "I love you too Mick, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me like I told you." 

"Speaking of being stuck," Mickey began, "I can feel my back sticking to this fucking floor."

Ian started laughing and slowly sat up off the ground. He reached for Mickey and gently pulled the other boy off the ground. 

"That is going to stain the fucking floor!" Mickey exclaimed, "Ian clean up your fucking sperm!" 

Mickey was laughing the whole time he said it. Ian was watching the other boy laugh. Fuck, he really did love Mickey.

"Take a picture fire crotch it'll last longer." 

Ian moved over so he could kiss Mickey quickly, "I love it when you get like that. You can go from being a sap, a needy fucking mess, to the asshole that I fell in love with so long ago." 

Mickey playfully shoved him with a grin on his face, "You're still my fire crotch. Now clean your mess while I go eat."

The two boys stood up but Ian grabbed Mickey before he could leave the bedroom.

"Yes Ian?" Mickey asked, amused. 

"Marry me." Ian said without thinking.

Mickeys' eyes widened, "What?"

"I want to marry you. Will you marry me Mickey?" 

Mickey moved closer to Ian and wrapped his hand around Ian's neck so he could pull the other down into a kiss.

"I'll marry you." Mickey whispered against his lips, "Fuck I'll marry you"

Ian laughed but that laughed turned into a yell when Mickey jumped on him and sent them both tumbling backwards onto the bed.

Instead of eating they just stayed in the bedroom for another round.


End file.
